synthfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Moog Minimoog
Wenn es ein bestimmtes Synthesizermodell gibt, das als Ikone gilt, dann ist das definitiv der Minimoog. 1970 von der R.A. Moog Inc. auf den Markt gebracht, war er eine Premiere in gleich mehreren Gebieten: Er war der erste Synthesizer, der Klangerzeugung und Klaviatur in einem Gehäuse vereinte. Er führte bei elektronischen Instrumenten Pitch- und Modwheel ein. Er war als erster Synthesizer von vornherein für Musiker aller Couleur konzipiert und nicht vornehmlich für große Studios und Lehreinrichtungen, weshalb er letztlich in sehr vielen Genres auftauchte. Und er war der erste Synthesizer, der in Großserie produziert und über Musikgeschäfte verkauft wurde. Dadurch war er auch, als er auf den Markt kam, konkurrenzlos kostengünstig: 1970 kostete er nur $2.000 bzw. DM 6.000. Im August 2016 kam eine technisch geringfügig erweiterte, ansonsten aber möglichst nah am Original produzierte Neuauflage auf den Markt. Moog besteht darauf, daß das kein neues Modell ist, und nennt auch die Neuauflage Model D. Technisch gesprochen ist er ein monophoner Analogsynthesizer mit drei Oszillatoren und einem Tiefpaßfilter. Der Minimoog ziert auch die Willkommensseite dieses Wikis. Technischer Aufbau Klangerzeugung und -formung Oszillatoren Der Minimoog besitzt in der Oscillator Bank drei spannungsgesteuerte Oszillatoren, die schon dadurch auffallen, daß sie jeweils sechs verschiedene Wellenformen zur Auswahl haben: * Oszillator 1 und 2 bieten Dreieck, Ramp (ein Mittelding zwischen Dreieck und Sägezahn), steigenden Sägezahn, Rechteck und zwei verschieden breite, aber in der Breite festgelegte Pulswellen. * Oszillator 3 hat statt Ramp einen fallenden Sägezahn (der Minimoog kann Modulationen nicht invertieren, sie sind immer unipolar). Im Gegensatz zu Moogs Modularsystemen kann beim Minimoog pro Oszillator nur eine Wellenform zur Zeit genutzt werden. Dies wurde letztlich bei den allermeisten Synthesizern zum Standard. Alle drei Oszillatoren haben einen weiteren Drehschalter mit sechs Positionen zur Wahl der Oktavlage zwischen 32' und 2'. Die sechste Position ganz links ist LO, auf dieser schwingen die Oszillatoren im Infraschall. Die Stellung LO ist besonders für Oszillator 3 wichtig, denn damit kann er als LFO fungieren – einen dedizierten LFO hat der Minimoog nicht. Zu diesem Zweck hat Oszillator 3 einen Schalter Osc. 3 Control, der die Einflußnahme der Tastatur (somit das Keyboard Tracking), der Gesamtstimmung und der Frequenzmodulation abschaltet. Im Mixer muß er dann noch separat abgeschaltet werden. Als einziger Oszillator hat Oszillator 1 keinen Poti zwischen den Drehschaltern zur Feinstimmung. Er wird gestimmt über den Oktavschalter und den Poti für die Gesamtstimmung des Synth; die Frequenzregler der anderen beiden Oszillatoren dienen dazu, sie gegen Oszillator 1 zu verstimmen, bzw. bei Oszillator 3 ist er bei abgeschalteter Osc. 3 Control die einzige Regelinstanz für die Frequenz. Der Minimoog ist monophon; von mehreren gedrückten Tasten hat immer die tiefste Priorität (Low Note Priority). Portamento ist auch vorhanden, es heißt hier Glide und ist zuschaltbar mit einem Schalter oberhalb der Wheels und in der Zeit regelbar. Der Minimoog hat noch einen vierten Oszillator. Dieser hat als einziges Bedienelement einen Wippschalter, ist festgelegt auf den Kammerton A (440 Hz) und dient dazu, den Synthesizer zu stimmen. Allerdings kann (und muß somit) auch dieser Oszillator mit einem Trimmpoti gestimmt werden, er ist aber nicht so verstimmungsanfällig wie die drei Oszillatoren der Klangerzeugung. Rauschen Zusätzlich zu den Oszillatoren gibt es einen Rauschgenerator, der zwischen Weißem und Rosa Rauschen umschaltbar ist. Externer Eingang Die fünfte Signalquelle des Minimoog ist ein externer Eingang in Form einer 6,35-mm-Monoklinkenbuchse. Mixer Im Mixer laufen die Signale der drei Oszillatoren, des Rauschgenerators und des externen Eingangs zusammen. Sie sind jeweils sowohl zu- und abschaltbar als auch in der Lautstärke regelbar. Dabei muß die Gesamtlautstärke der gemischten Signale im Auge behalten werden, um eine (zu starke) Übersteuerung des Filters zu vermeiden. Filter Als Filter fungiert Moogs legendäres vierpoliges Transistor-Kaskadenfilter mit einer Flankensteilheit von 24 dB pro Oktave. Es ist ein reines Tiefpaßfilter und resonanzfähig (die Resonanz heißt hier Emphasis) bis zur Selbstoszillation. Wenn diese erreicht wird, senkt das Filter die tieferen Frequenzen des gefilterten Eingangssignals in der Lautstärke stark ab, so daß der Minimoog insgesamt nicht zu laut wird. Der Eingangspegel des Filters wird überwacht mittels einer Kontrolleuchte, die bei Eingangspegeln, die zur Übersteuerung führen, zunehmend aufleuchtet. Das Keyboard Tracking der Cutoff-Frequenz („Keyboard Control“) wird mit zwei Schaltern geschaltet: „1“ schaltet ein Drittel, „2“ schaltet zwei Drittel. Beide zusammen lassen das Filter wie die Oszillatoren keytracken, machen es also tonal spielbar. Hüllkurven Ungewöhnlich am Minimoog sind auch seine zwei Hüllkurven (hier Contour genannt), die wie das Filter unter Modifiers zu finden sind. Sie haben nämlich nur jeweils drei regelbare Parameter statt der vier gewohnten ADSR-Parameter. Beiden Hüllkurven fehlt jeweils ein Regler für Release, was sie zu ADS-Hüllkurven macht. Eine Releasephase ist sehr wohl vorhanden, sie wird aber zusammen mit der Decayphase geregelt und ist auf diese abgestimmt, so daß die Hüllkurven nach dem Maximum und nach dem Loslassen der Taste gleichermaßen schnell abfallen. Die Verstärkerhüllkurve hat oberhalb der beiden Wheels zusätzlich einen mit Decay beschrifteten Schalter, der die Releasephase dieser Hüllkurve entweder wie gewohnt an den Decay-Regler koppelt oder auf eine festgelegte, aber musikalisch sehr gut nutzbare kurze Zeit schaltet. Die Filterhüllkurve hat zusätzlich einen Intensitätsregler, der aber nur unipolar ist, also nur auf positive Werte eingestellt werden kann. Die großzügige Auslegung des Frontpaneels ermöglicht es, bei den Hüllkurvenparametern zu erwähnen, ob es sich um eine Zeit oder einen zu erreichenden Wert handelt. Beide Hüllkurven lösen beim Drücken einer weiteren Taste, während mindestens eine gehalten wird, nicht neu aus. Sie kommen beim Halten einer Note nie in die Release-Phase und können somit auch keine neue Attack-Phase starten. Andere Modulationen Modulationsseitig ist der Minimoog ansonsten übersichtlich ausgestattet. An möglichen Modulationsquellen hat er nur zwei, Oszillator 3 und den Rauschgenerator. Diese können aber gemischt und ineinander übergeblendet werden. Wie unter Oszillatoren erwähnt, kann Oszillator 3 wie ein konventioneller LFO arbeiten, aber Keytracking und Niederfrequenz sind separat schaltbar, Oszillator 3 kann also auch als rein modulierender Hochfrequenzoszillator verwendet werden. Das so entstehende Modulationssignal kann auf die Frequenz der Oszillatoren (minus Oszillator 3, wenn Osc. 3 Control aus ist; wenn es an ist, kann Oszillator 3 sich selbst modulieren) und die Cutoff-Frequenz des Filters geschaltet werden. Eigene Regler für die Modulationsintensität gibt es nicht; statt dessen werden die Lautstärkeregler von Oszillator 3 und Rauschgenerator verwendet. Das Modwheel kann die Intensität der Modulation zusätzlich regeln. Ausgang Da es keine Möglichkeit gibt, das Filter zu umgehen, ist das Ausgangssignal des Filters auch das Signal, das den ganzen Synthesizer verläßt. Ausgänge hat der Minimoog zwei, die dasselbe Signal führen, aber in unterschiedlichen Lautstärken. Der High-Ausgang liefert das Signal mit Line-Level, der Low-Ausgang liefert es mit Instrument-Level für Instrumentenverstärker. Beide Ausgänge sind gleichzeitig aktiv, so daß ein populärer Trick ist, einen der Ausgänge an den externen Eingang anzuschließen, das Signal des Synthesizers also ins Filter zurückzukoppeln und damit den Minimoog regelbar in eine noch stärkere Übersteuerung zu fahren, als es die Oszillatoren vermögen. Wie es bei Synthesizern üblich ist, hat auch der Minimoog zusätzlich einen Kopfhörerausgang. Besonders beim Minimoog ist aber, daß erstens beide Ausgänge separat in der Lautstärke regelbar sind, zweitens der Main Out einen Wippschalter hat, also nicht zwangsweise von der Kopfhörerbuchse abgeschaltet wird, was den gleichzeitigen Betrieb beider Ausgänge ermöglicht, und daß drittens die Kopfhörerbuchse (als einzige Buchse überhaupt) im Frontpaneel sitzt. Speicherbarkeit bzw. Mangel daran Als der Minimoog erschien, war das Abspeichern und Wiederaufrufen von Klangeinstellungen noch Zukunftsmusik. Statt dessen gibt es Patchsheets, auf denen die Stellungen der Regler und Schalter händisch aufgezeichnet werden. Wiederaufgerufen werden die Sounds von diesen Patchsheets dann manuell. Diese Einstellungen sind nicht nur nie genau wie ursprüngliche, sondern das Einstellen des Minimoog nach Patchsheet, vom Feineinstellen nach Gehör ganz zu schweigen, dauert sehr lange. Als der Minimoog noch häufiger auf Bühnen anzutreffen war, war es bei synthesizerlastigen Acts nichts Ungewöhnliches, gleich mehrere Minimoogs im Setup zu haben, einen pro benötigtem Sound. Das Neueinstellen des Minimoog während eines Konzerts war eher ungewöhnlich und ging mitunter selbst einher mit dem Vorhandensein mehrerer Minimoogs, so daß auf einem gespielt und ein anderer neu eingestellt werden konnte. Gehäuse Eines der markantesten Features des Minimoog ist sein Gehäuse. Auch wenn der Synthesizer erstmals eine Einheit aus Tastatur und Klangerzeugung ist, befindet sich die Klangerzeugung in einem separaten Blechgehäuse, das an einem Gelenk befestigt ist. Zum Transport wird es komplett ins hölzerne Hauptgehäuse geklappt, wobei letzteres so ausgespart ist, daß dann immer noch sämtliche Anschlüsse zugänglich sind, der Minimoog so also voll einsatzfähig ist. Zur Erleichterung der Bedienung kann die Klangerzeugungseinheit aufgestellt und in vier möglichen Winkeln mit einer Blechlasche abgestützt werden. Dann sind auch die auf der Rückseite vorhandenen Öffnungen für je nach Baujahr oder Nachrüstung unterschiedlich vielen Trimmpotis zugänglich. Eine Holzleiste am oberen Ende der Klangerzeugungseinheit dient als Griff zum Aufstellen und kaschiert ein wenig die angeschlossenen Kabel. Tastatur und Spielhilfen Tastatur Die Tastatur wurde eigens für den Minimoog entwickelt und war bis zum Erscheinen des ARP Odyssey die kürzeste Tastatur eines Seriensynthesizers. Sie war auch die erste, die fest in einen Synthesizer eingebaut und nicht extern angeschlossen wurde. Sie hat 44 Tasten von F bis C und besitzt weder Anschlagsdynamik noch Aftertouch. Wheels In der laufenden Serie, nach weniger als 100 gebauten Exemplaren, bekam der Minimoog als erstes elektronisches Musikinstrument überhaupt die beiden heute üblichen Wheels, den Pitch Bender und das Modulationsrad. Der Pitch Bender des Minimoog hat noch ein paar Besonderheiten, die bei späteren Instrumenten nicht vorhanden sind. Zum einen hat er zwar eine leichte Raste in der Mittelstellung, aber keine Rückstellfeder. Zum anderen hat er um die Mittelstellung herum auch keine Todeszone; schon leichteste Bewegungen des Pitch Benders verändern subtil die Tonhöhe. Für letzteres hat Moog selbst denjenigen eine Modifikation empfohlen, die das störte. Bei früheren Minimoogs sind die Wheels aus transparentem Kunststoff, bei späteren Exemplaren sind sie weiß, noch später bekamen sie eine Riffelung, und die letzten 25 haben wieder transparente und dieses Mal von unten beleuchtete Wheels. Die Prototypen Model C und Model D sowie die ersten wenigen Serien-Minimoogs bekamen an dieser Stelle noch Fader. Anschlüsse Die meisten Anschlüsse des Minimoog befinden sich auf der Oberseite der Klangerzeugungseinheit. Audio Je eine asymmetrische Mono-Klinkenbuchse mit Line Level (High) und Instrument Level (low) (siehe Ausgang. Eine asymmetrische Mono-Klinkenbuchse als Eingang für ein Line-Level-Signal, das vor dem Filter in den Mixer eingespeist wird (siehe Externer Eingang). Eine Kopfhörerbuchse (Monoklinke) mit eigener Regelung auf der Vorderseite. CV/Trigger/Gate Monoklinken-Eingänge nach Moog-Standard (1 Volt/Oktave) für Steuerspannungen zur Steuerung von Oszillatorfrequenz, Filter-Cutoff und Lautstärke am Verstärkerausgang. Zweipolige Cinch/Jones-Buchse für Moog-typischen S-Trig, also zum Auslösen und Stoppen der Noten. Proprietäre Anschlüsse Zwei sechspolige Cinch/Jones-Buchsen für hauseigenes Zubehör, z. B. Ribbon Controller Model 1150. Stromversorgung Das Netzkabel ist am Minimoog fest angebracht. Neue Funktionen der Reissue-Version Die Neuauflage von 2016 entspricht, so weit das heute noch möglich ist, dem populären Stand von ca. 1972, also nicht mit den ganz frühen instabilen Oszillatoren, aber auch nicht mit späteren Vereinfachungs- und Stabilisierungsmaßnahmen. Er hat aber einige zeitgemäße neue Funktionen, die teilweise schon vorher als Modifikation nachgerüstet wurden: * Die Tastatur ist kein Moog-Eigenbau mehr, sondern eine Fatar TP-9 in entsprechender Länge. Sie besitzt erstmals Anschlagdynamik und Aftertouch. * Ebenso hat der Minimoog erstmals einen dedizierten LFO mit Dreieck und Sägezahn als Wellenformen. * Als weitere Modulationsquelle kann die Hüllkurve#Filterhüllkurve und ein externer Steuerspannungseingang dienen. Außerdem hat der Minimoog nun serienmäßig Steuerspannungsausgänge für Tonhöhe, Anschlagdynamik und Aftertouch sowie einen Gate-Ausgang. * Es gibt nun eine einfache MIDI-Schnittstelle (In, Out, Thru). Über diese empfängt und sendet der Minimoog die Notennummer sowie Key On/Off und sendet zusätzlich Anschlagdynamik und Aftertouch. * Für den Feedback-Trick, bei dem beim klassischen Minimoog das Signal eines der Ausgänge in den externen Eingang zurückgespeist wird, gibt es nun eine schaltbare interne Verbindung. Entwicklung Prototypen Model A Der Erschaffer des ersten Prototyps des Minimoog – und damit im Grunde des Minimoog an sich – war nicht Bob Moog selbst, sondern ein Moog-Ingenieur namens Bill Hemsath. Eine seiner Aufgaben war es, die Moog-Modularsynthesizer potentiellen Kunden vorzuführen, denn seinerzeit baute Moog Synthesizer noch auf Kundenbestellung und verkaufte direkt an den Kunden. Jedes Mal, wenn Hemsath einen Modularsynthesizer vorführte, verdrahtete er ihn gleich: einen oder mehrere Oszillatoren ans Filter anschließen und das wiederum an den Verstärker. Das war die sinnvollste Art, den Synthesizer zu patchen. Da kam ihm die Idee, einen Synthesizer zu bauen, der genau so vorverdrahtet sein sollte und damit kompakter und leichter zu handhaben als ein Modularsynthesizer. Diese Idee setzte er 1969 von vornherein in einem funktionsfähigen Prototypen um, und zwar anfangs ohne Moogs Wissen. Die Teile der Klangerzeugung und die Frontplatten legte er beim Bau der Modularsynthesizer beiseite oder entnahm sie dem Abfall und baute den Synthesizer in seinen Mittagspausen zusammen. Der Model A war der allererste Synthesizer, der Klaviatur und Klangerzeugung in einem Gehäuse zusammenfaßte, dennoch erinnert er optisch an einen Modularsynthesizer. Das Frontpaneel steht senkrecht im L-förmigen Gehäuse, was sich letztlich bei der geringen Größe des Synthesizers als ergonomisch unvorteilhaft erweisen sollte. Es ist nicht einteilig, sondern wie bei einem Modularsynthesizer unterteilt, was daran liegt, daß Hemsath nur Paneele aus der Modular-Fertigung zur Verfügung standen und kein durchgehendes. Als einziger Minimoog hat der Model A nur 37 Tasten, damit ist er der schmalste Minimoog, aber gleichzeitig der, der am höchsten aufbaut. Die Klaviatur hatte ursprünglich 61 Tasten und war baugleich mit der in den separaten Keyboards der Modularsynthesizer; Hemsath fand sie in bereits gekürzter Form auf Moogs Schrott. Das dürfte auch ihren Zustand erklären: Es sind keine Bilder bekannt vom Model A mit gerader Tastatur. Ein Drehknopf links neben der Tastatur dient der schnellen Tonhöhensteuerung beim Spielen. Die grundlegende Architektur des Minimoog mit drei Oszillatoren ist beim Model A schon vorhanden. Noch sind aber nicht alle Features implementiert. Der Model A hat die wenigsten Regler von allen Minimoogs und als einziger drei Patchbuchsen, über die zwischen zwei Modulationsquellen gewählt werden kann. Model B Der Model B entstand als erster mit Bob Moogs Segen. Somit konnten mehr noch als für den Model A Teile speziell angefertigt werden, so daß das Frontpaneel erstmals einteilig ausfiel und wie bei einem Seriengerät bedruckt wurde. Die meisten Bedienelemente sind aufgeteilt in neun Sektionen, die jeweils per Paneelaufdruck eingerahmt sind, der auch den Signalfluß mit Linien darstellt. Der Model B grenzt als einziger die drei Oszillatoren optisch gegeneinander ab. Ein Mixer in der Form ist hier noch nicht vorhanden; Oszillatoren und Rauschen haben jeweils eigene Lautstärkeregler. Alle drei Oszillatoren sind jeweils feinstimmbar, einen globalen Tuning-Regler gibt es nicht. Für Modulationen ist Oszillator 1 zuständig, und er und das Rauschen können als Modulationsquellen nur geschaltet, nicht aber im Mischverhältnis geregelt werden. Die Modulationsintensität wird also allein durch die Lautstärkeregler von Oszillator 1 und Rauschen bestimmt. Glide hat noch keinen Schalter; um es abzuschalten, wird der Regler auf null gedreht. Einen externen Eingang gibt es noch nicht, auch keine Kopfhörerbuchse, wie sie beim Model C eingeführt wurde. Beide Hüllkurven sind als ADSR ausgeführt, also mit separat regelbarer Release-Zeit, und die sechs Zeitregler haben Skalen mit tatsächlichen Zeitangaben. Die Tastatur wurde wieder aus einer Serientastatur umgebaut und auf 42 Tasten (C–F) gekürzt. Obwohl der Pitchknopf neben der Tastatur fehlt – statt dessen hat der Model B einen Fader etwa in der unteren Mitte des Frontpaneels –, fällt dieser Prototyp etwas breiter aus als der Model A. Mit 26 Drehreglern und -schaltern hat er die meisten aller Minimoogs, aber in einem gegenüber dem Model A niedrigeren Gehäuse. Bei diesem wurde erstmals die Ergonomie bedacht und das Frontpaneel leicht schräg ausgeführt, eine Bauform, die in den späten 70ern für KORG typisch werden sollte. Auch der noch 1969 in Serie gegangene tastaturlose EMS VCS3 wurde in dieser Form ausgeführt. Zum Transport kann eine Abdeckung vor Tastatur und Bedienelemente gespannt werden, die dem Model B die Form eines hölzernen Koffers verleiht. Transportiert wurde er trotzdem letztlich in einem Flightcase. Model C Nach dem Model B machte man sich bei Moog Gedanken über eine Serienausführung. Designer wurden angeheuert und zeichneten dem Minimoog im Jahre der Mondlandung zumeist sehr futuristische Kunststoffgehäuse mit diagonalen und runden Formen, die nur sehr aufwendig herzustellen gewesen wären. Gewählt wurde letztlich ein vergleichsweise konventioneller, leicht zu bauender Entwurf in einem quaderförmigen Holzgehäuse, aus dem die Klangerzeugungseinheit im Blechgehäuse aufgestellt werden kann. Das machte den Minimoog gegenüber den ersten beiden Prototypen leichter transportabel, verschlechterte aber nicht die Bedienbarkeit. Außerdem konnte Moog das Gehäuse so selbst herstellen. Ebenfalls schon der Serienform entspricht beim Model C die Belegung des Frontpaneels. Die Bedruckung wurde gegenüber dem Model B wieder vereinfacht und erinnert wieder ein wenig an separate Module. Auch die Bedienung geriet wieder einfacher, gleichwohl nicht so frugal wie beim Model A. Die Tastatur wurde abermals verändert und hat nun die endgültigen 44 Tasten (F–C). Links daneben befinden sich zwei vertikale Fader zur Beeinflussung der Tonhöhe: Der linke Fader entspricht dem Fader, den der Model B horizontal im Frontpaneel hat, und dem Drehpoti beim Model A; mit ihm wird die Tonhöhe direkt abgesenkt oder angehoben, er hat die Nullstellung weiterhin in der Mitte. Der rechte Fader steuert die Frequenzmodulation der Oszillatoren, also das Vibrato, er hat die Nullstellung unten. Model D Mit dem Model D wurde noch ein vierter Prototyp gebaut. Dieser ist mit dem Model C weitgehend baugleich. Einige Elemente wurden hier anders angeordnet. Die auffallendste Änderung ist das auf der Querleiste über der Tastatur angebrachte Bandmanual, das dann doch nicht in die Serie eingeflossen ist. Dieser Prototyp muß es gewesen sein, der Sun Ra noch 1969 zum Testen angeboten wurde. Er kam mit seiner ganzen Band und Entourage, um den Synthesizer abzuholen. Eine seiner Angewohnheiten war es, geliehenes Gear nie wieder zurückzugeben. Und so sah Moog den Prototypen nie wieder, Sun Ra hat ihn irgendwann verloren. Die anderen drei Prototypen sind nach wie vor im Besitz von Moog Music. Das Fehlen des Model D dürfte der Grund sein, warum es vom Model-D-Prototypen nur wenige Bilder gibt und einige Quellen von nur drei Prototypen sprechen. Serie Auch bei der Serienausführung blieb man bei der Bezeichnung „Model D“. Dennoch gab es eine Änderung gegenüber dem gleichnamigen Prototypen: Die obere Kante der Klangerzeugungseinheit bekam eine Holzleiste, die das Herausnehmen der Einheit aus dem Bodengehäuse erleichtert. Außerdem wurden einige Wippschalter, die bislang alle blau waren, zur leichteren Unterscheidung rot ausgeführt. Der 440-Hz-Stimmoszillator wurde auch erst mit der Serienversion eingeführt. Der Minimoog wurde Moogs erster Großseriensynthesizer, wodurch sich erstmals der Aufbau der Schaltungen auf Platinen lohnte. Die damaligen Modularsysteme wurden noch Punkt zu Punkt verlötet ohne Platinen, so daß die Elektronik hinter dem Paneel eines jeden Moduls in einem Knäuel hängt. Im Laufe des Serienbaus blieb der Minimoog aber nicht gleich. Folgende Änderungen mußte er über sich ergehen lassen: Nr. 1001 ff. (R.A. Moog 1970) Mit dieser Seriennummer begann die Serienfertigung des Minimoog. Am 24. Januar 1970 präsentierte Bob Moog auf der NAMM den Minimoog mit der Seriennummer 1001, den allerersten Serien-Minimoog, und kündigte an, innerhalb von drei bis sechs Monaten den Minimoog in den Läden zu haben. Die Schaltungen dieser frühen Minimoogs wurden noch komplett diskret aufgebaut. Für die Oszillatoren hat das zur Folge, daß diese nicht sonderlich stimmstabil sind und ständig nachgestimmt werden müssen. Gerade diese Ungenauigkeit erzeugen aber ganz besondere unregelmäßige Schwebungen im Klang, wenn mehrere Oszillatoren verwendet werden, weshalb die Minimoogs mit dem ursprünglichen diskreten Oszillatorboard heute als die bestklingenden gelten. In den 70ern sah man das aber pragmatischer; viele Minimoogs aus dieser Zeit wurden nachträglich umgerüstet auf neuere 726-Oszillatorboards. Diese ersten weniger als 100 Exemplare wurden gebaut mit den Pitch- und Modulations-Fadern des Model C. Auf der Querleiste über der Tastatur findet sich kein Herstellerschild. Minimoog Nr. 1001 steht heute in Klagenfurt im Eboardmuseum. Er ist allerdings zwischenzeitlich auf transparente Wheels umgebaut worden, allerdings ohne Verwendung eines Seitenpaneels eines anderen Minimoog. Nr. 10xx ff. (R.A. Moog 1970) Nach nur einer zweistelligen Anzahl an Minimoogs gab es die ersten Änderungen: Die Fader neben der Klaviatur wurden ersetzt durch zwei Räder aus transparentem Kunststoff mit Achsen in Querrichtung. Die Geschichte von Pitch- und Modwheel nahm also ab hier ihren Lauf. Außerdem wurde rechts auf der Querleiste erstmals ein Schild angebracht, das hier das Moog-Logo und den Schriftzug „R.A. Moog“ trägt. Die Klangerzeugung wurde nicht verändert. Nr. 11xx ff. (muSonics 1971) 1971 schloß sich die unter einer katastrophalen Nachfrageschwäche leidende R.A. Moog Inc. mit muSonics zusammen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt waren zwischen 100 und 200 Minimoogs gebaut worden. Die einzige Änderung am Minimoog betraf das Schild auf der Querleiste, auf dem nun „muSonics moog“ und erstmals der Name des Synthesizers stand. Nr. 13xx ff. (Moog Music 1972) 1972 benannte sich muSonics Moog um in Moog Music, und die Technik des Minimoog wurde aktualisiert. Das neue Oszillatorboard 3046 wurde gegenüber dem ursprünglichen Oszillatorboard in der Stimmstabilität verbessert, aber ansonsten nicht wesentlich verändert. Pitch- und Modwheel sind nunmehr undurchsichtig weiß. Als Hersteller steht auf dem Markenschild nun „Moog Music Inc.“. „Vereinfachtes“ Filter (Moog Music nach 1973) Bei nach 1973 produzierten Minimoogs machte Moog Music sich nicht mehr die Mühe, alle Transistoren der Filterkaskade aufeinander abzustimmen. Nur das erste und das letzte Paar wurden noch jeweils abgestimmt. Der Preisdruck der allmählich erstarkenden Konkurrenz, neuerdings auch aus Japan, machte sich bemerkbar. Die Schaltung an sich blieb unverändert, aber der Klang des Filters bekam von diesem Punkt an eine größere Serienstreuung. Reduzierte Filterübersteuerung Zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt hat Moog durch Änderung eines Widerstandes am Filtereingang die Neigung des Filters zum Übersteuern reduziert. Gerade heutzutage aber wird das Filter im Minimoog gern gezielt übersteuert, was bei älteren Geräten am besten geht. Kunststoffpaneel Im Laufe der Produktion des Minimoog wurden ein paar Dinge geändert, die nicht die Technik betrafen. Die erste war, daß das Frontpaneel, das ehedem aus Blech war, aus Kunststoff gefertigt wurde. Geriffelte Wheels Eine weitere war die Riffelung der Wheels, um diese leichter bedienbar zu machen. Diese kam nach der Umstellung des Frontpaneels auf Kunststoff. Nr. 10175 ff. (Moog Music) Eine größere technische Änderung wurde ab dem in den späten 70ern gebauten Minimoog Nr. 10175 eingeführt, und zwar das neue Oszillatorboard 726, das außerdem ein Zusatzboard zur weiteren Stabilisierung bekam. Der Einfluß auf die Stimmstabilität war noch größer als bei der 1972er Änderung, aber diese jüngeren Minimoogs klingen auch etwas präziser und weniger warm und organisch als die älteren. Diese neuen Boards konnten auch in älteren Minimoogs nachgerüstet werden, wovon bei vielen Synths auch Gebrauch gemacht wurde. Minimoogs mit neuer Oszillatortechnik, ob original oder nachgerüstet, sind von außen erkennbar: Sie haben auf der Rückseite der Klangerzeugungseinheit im Bereich der Oszillatoren 3×3 Zugangslöcher zu Trimmpotis; bei der alten Oszillatortechnik findet man derer 2×3. Der Einfluß derartig ausgestatteter Minimoogs auf die Musik dürfte geringer sein als der von Minimoogs mit ursprünglicher Oszillatortechnik, denn diese Neuerung kam heraus in einer Zeit, als neue, fortschrittlichere Synthesizer ins Rampenlicht traten. Nr. 13234 bis 13259 (Moog Music 1981): die letzten 25 1981 trat der Minimoog nach über 12.000 gebauten Exemplaren ab zugunsten des speicherbaren Source. Die letzten 25 Exemplare wurden zu einer Special Edition: Die Wheels waren nicht nur wieder transparent ausgeführt, sondern dieses Mal auch beleuchtet, und die Seriennummer wurde in Form eines Messingschilds am Synth angebracht. Den allerletzten Minimoog, Nr. 13259, bekam Bob Moog selbst. Zu den Unterschieden zwischen den Minimoogs Im Laufe von etwa elf Jahren und 12.259 Minimoogs, die Prototypen nicht mitgerechnet, gab es so manche Änderung mit klanglichen Auswirkungen. Die Oszillatoren wurden einmal geringfügig, einmal tiefgreifend verändert, in beiden Fällen aber nicht in jeglicher Hinsicht zum Besseren. Auch das Filter erfuhr zu wiederum anderen Seriennummern zwei Änderungen, die sich auf den Klang auswirken konnten: Eine erhöhte die Serienstreuung zwischen den Synthesizern, eine reduzierte die Übersteuerneigung. Gleichwohl sei an dieser Stelle aber angemerkt, daß der Minimoog nicht nur ein durch und durch analoger und komplett spannungsgesteuerter Synthesizer ist, sondern obendrein bis zum Schluß sehr viele diskrete Schaltungen eingebaut bekam. Zum einen arbeiten diese von Natur aus nicht sehr genau. Zum anderen gibt es so wesentlich mehr Bauteile mit Bauteiltoleranzen als bei integrierten Schaltkreisen. Selbst bei sorgfältiger Selektion der Bauteile führt das unvermeidlicherweise zu Serienstreuung. Keine zwei Minimoogs klingen wirklich gleich, egal, als welcher Bauzeitphase sie stammen. Der erste Synthesizer in Musikgeschäften Zielgruppe des Minimoog sollten nicht mehr große Institutionen oder Produzenten mit entsprechenden finanziellen Mitteln sein, sondern auch Musiker mit schmalerem Geldbeutel, die ihre Instrumente nicht direkt vom Hersteller beziehen, wie es bei den Moog Modulars üblich war, sondern im Musikgeschäft. Außer auf der NAMM 1970, als der erste Serien-Minimoog der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert wurde, war der Minimoog auch auf der Summer NAMM 1971 zu sehen. Moog mußte einiges an Anstrengungen unternehmen, um den Händlern den Minimoog schmackhaft zu machen, die nie zuvor einen Synthesizer im Sortiment hatten und damit deshalb auch nichts anzufangen wußten, hatten die Musikgeschäfte doch nicht einmal Personal, das einen Synthesizer hätte vorführen können. Man führte damals eher Instrumente für akustische oder Rockmusik. Und so erfuhren die wenigsten Musiker überhaupt vom Minimoog. Es war die Zusammenarbeit mit dem Vertreter Dave Van Koevering, die die Nachfrage nach dem Minimoog überhaupt erst erzeugte. Van Koevering führte Keyboardern von Bands in diversen großen Hotels und Clubs in Florida den Minimoog vor, machte ihnen den Synth schmackhaft und nahm sie daraufhin mit in Musikgeschäfte, deren Inhaber er dann angesichts des plötzlich auftauchenden Kunden mit Minimoog-Wunsch dazu brauchte, zwei Minimoogs bei ihm zu bestellen. Derartige Taktiken breitete Van Koevering nicht nur in den USA, sondern letztlich auch in Europa aus, was einen Schneeballeffekt nach sich zog: Die verkauften Minimoogs sah und vor allem hörte man natürlich, und diese im Einsatz befindlichen Exemplare regten bei weiteren Musikern die Nachfrage nach Minimoogs an, die diese dann in die Musikgeschäfte trugen. Van Koeverings Firma Vako, ursprünglich gegründet zum Vertrieb von Minimoogs, sollte übrigens später bekannt werden für eine verbesserte Version des Mattel Optigan namens Orchestron. Modifikationen Wheels bei den ganz frühen Minimoogs Die allerersten Serien-Minimoogs wurden noch wie die letzten zwei Prototypen mit zwei Fadern für die Tonhöhensteuerung ausgestattet. Einige, darunter auch der allererste (Nr. 1001), wurden nachträglich umgerüstet auf die beiden Wheels späterer Minimoogs. Neue Oszillatorboards in alten Minimoogs Zur Verbesserung der Stimmstabilität wurden viele Minimoogs bis Seriennummer 10174 auf das Oszillatorboard 726 umgerüstet, das ab Nr. 10175 serienmäßig eingebaut wurde. CV/Gate-Ausgänge In der Anleitung des Oberheim SEM ist ein Abschnitt enthalten, der erklärt, wie man einen Minimoog so umbaut, daß er Steuerspannungen ausgibt, um damit das SEM anzusteuern. Lintronics MIDI Converter: MIDI plus LFO Lintronics, bekannt vor allem für den Lintronics Advanced Memorymoog-Totalumbau, bot einen Nachrüstsatz für den Minimoog und ähnlich funktionierende analoge Monosynths an namens Lintronics MIDI Converter. Dieser rüstet den Synthesizer zum einen mit einem programmierbaren, sehr umfangreichen MIDI-Eingang (ohne eigene Bedienelemente am Synth) und zum anderen mit einem analogen LFO nach, der dem Minimoog bekanntlich fehlt. Einen MIDI Out zur Steuerung anderer Geräte per MIDI bekommt der Minimoog aber nicht. Lintronics versah den Minimoog auf Wunsch auch mit einer neuen, besseren Tastatur. Diese hat aber wie die Originaltastatur weder Anschlagsdynamik noch Aftertouch. Beides ist dann also weiterhin nur über MIDI möglich. Kenton MIDI Retrofit Kenton biete heute noch einen MIDI-Nachrüstsatz für den Minimoog, der sich optisch nur in zwei MIDI-Buchsen (MIDI In, MIDI Thru; MIDI-Daten senden kann der Minimoog auch durch diesen Umbau nicht) und einen kleinen Taster äußert, alle drei auf der Oberseite der Klangerzeugungseinheit. Die Funktionalität ist geringer als die des Lintronics-Kit, dafür behält dieser Kit seine Einstellungen bei. Auch hier werden von vorn sichtbare Bereiche des Minimoog optisch nicht verändert. Alternativ bietet Kenton auch eine externe Lösung an, um MIDI-Signale zu wandeln in Signale, die der Minimoog von Haus aus versteht. Rackeinbau 1989 begann Studio Electronics, die Klangerzeugung von Minimoogs in ein 19"-Rackgehäuse mit MIDI einzubauen. Das Ergebnis vertrieben sie unter eigenem Markennamen als Midimoog. (Siehe auch Nachbauten von Studio Electronics) Nachfolger Von Moog Moog brachte in den 80ern nur noch zwei neue Synthesizer auf den Markt, die beide die Nachfolge des Minimoog antreten sollten. The Source The Source beerbte 1981 den Minimoog und seine kleineren Geschwister als monophoner Synthesizer. Er war neben dem Rhodes Chroma einer der ersten Synthesizer, die das reglerarme, menügesteuerte Bedienprinzip der 80er Jahre anwenden sollten, hat Speicherplätze und nur 37 Tasten. Memorymoog Der Memorymoog von 1982 ist Moogs einziger vollwertiger Polysynth und war der letzte neue Moog-Synthesizer. Er greift die grundlegende Klangarchitektur des Minimoog mit drei Oszillatoren in nunmehr sechsstimmiger Form wieder auf, ebenso dessen Design bis darauf, daß das Paneel des Memorymoog in leichter Schrägstellung festgelegt ist. Auch er ist speicherbar. Minimoog Voyager Nachdem Bob Moog die Rechte an seinem eigenen Namen zurückerlangt hatte – bis dahin produzierte er unter dem Markennamen Big Briar –, stellte er selbst 2002 einen ganz neuen Minimoog vor: den Minimoog Voyager. Die Klangarchitektur wurde beibehalten, die Klangerzeugung selbst ist nach wie vor spannungsgesteuert, dazu gibt es aber Neuerungen wie MIDI, eine USB-Schnittstelle, Speicherbarkeit, ein Matrix-Display und bei den Tastaturversionen ein X-Y-Pad. Weil gewisse Komponenten der Klangerzeugung, vor allem die Oszillatorsektion, neu konstruiert werden mußten, klingt der Voyager nicht ganz wie ein Minimoog. Optisch greift der Voyager interessanterweise Elemente auf vom Prototypen Model B (ADSR-Hüllkurven), den Prototypen Model C und Model D (die obere Leiste fehlt) und andererseits den letzten 25 Minimoogs (illuminierte Wheels). Beleuchtet ist auch das Bedienpaneel. Über die Zeit erschien der Voyager in etlichen Varianten von Gehäusefarben, Paneelfarben und Beleuchtungsfarben – zeitweise waren mit der Performer Edition 40 mögliche Kombinationen aus Holz und Beleuchtung gleichzeitig erhältlich. Spezielle Versionen des Voyager sind der Voyager Old School, bei dem zwar jegliche Digitaltechnik vom Speicher bis hin zu MIDI gestrichen wurde, um einen puristischen Analogsynthesizer zu produzieren, der aber weder das Layout noch den Sound des Minimoog reproduziert, und der semimodulare Voyager XL mit 61 Tasten und Patchfeld. Die Bauzeit des Voyager (2002–2016) übertrifft die an sich schon lange Bauzeit des Minimoog noch um etwa drei Jahre. Eingestellt wurde der Voyager letztlich zugunsten der Neuauflage des Model D selbst. Reissue 2016 Im Mai 2016 kündigte Moog offiziell die Wiederauflage des Minimoog Model D an, technisch und somit klanglich orientiert an der Version von ca. 1972, aber mit ein paar neuen Funktionen. Im Juli begann die Produktion und im August die Auslieferung der Reissue-Version. Am 27. Juni 2017, nach einem knappen Jahr Bauzeit, wurden die letzten Reissue-Minimoogs gebaut. Zu diesem letzten Produktionstag wurde der Musiker Mike Dean in die Produktionsstätte von Moog eingeladen, um dort an diesem Tag einen Track zu produzieren, während um ihn herum die letzten Minimoogs gebaut wurden. Hardware-Nachbauten Studio Electronics Der Studio Electronics Midimoog, der schon 1989 erschien, ist in dem Sinne kein Nachbau, sondern ein tatsächlicher Minimoog bzw. dessen Klangerzeugung, die in ein Rackgehäuse eingebaut und MIDIfiziert wurde (siehe Rackeinbau. Das ging natürlich nur, solange Studio Electronics Minimoogs zum Umbau bekam. Mangels für einen Umbau zur Verfügung stehender Minimoogs ging Studio Electronics dazu über, den ganzen Synthesizer selbst zu bauen, aber immer noch als Minimoog-Klon. Dieses Modell nannte man MidiMini, weil man den Namen „Moog“ für einen Synthesizer, der kein einziges Moog-Bauteil mehr enthielt, nicht verwenden konnte. Aus dem MidiMini wurde der SE-1 weiterentwickelt, der immer noch auf der Architektur des Minimoog beruht, aber speicherbar ist und zwischen Nachbauten verschiedener klassischer Synthesizerfilter umschalten kann, je nachdem, welche verbaut sind. Das Moog-Kaskadenfilter ist standardmäßig in jedem SE-1 eingebaut. Moog Music UK 1998 sprang ein Unternehmen in Caerphilly in Südwales auf den Minimoog-Hype-Zug auf, schaffte es, sich die Rechte am Markennamen „Moog Music“ zu sichern, und begann, komplett neue Minimoogs zu produzieren. Einerseits wurden diese neuen Minimoogs mit MIDI und Pulsbreitenmodulation ausgestattet. An anderen Stellen aber blieb man puristisch: Es gab keinen Sync, keinen einzigen dedizierten LFO anstelle der Nutzung von Oszillator 3 als LFO, geschweige denn mehrere, die Hüllkurven blieben ADS, auf Anschlagsdynamik und Aftertouch verzichtete man auch, sogar das Pitchwheel blieb ohne Rückstellfeder. Obendrein kosteten die britischen Neubau-Minimoogs das Anderthalbfache eines guten gebrauchten Original-Minimoog mit nachgerüstetem MIDI, der damals an sich schon teuer war. Somit hielt sich dieser Nachbau-Minimoog nicht lange und die Firma auch nicht. Vier Jahre später sollte der Markenname wieder Bob Moog gehören. Moog Music UK hatte noch ganz andere Pläne: Man wollte wie zuvor Studio Electronics den Minimoog ins Rack bauen, und man wollte auf der technischen Basis eines Minimoog einen speicherbaren Polysynth bauen, quasi einen neuen Memorymoog, aber mit dem Klang des Minimoog. MacBeth Studio Systems Der MacBeth M3X von 2001 ist dem Minimoog in Struktur und Bedienung nachempfunden, hat aber einige Zusatzfeatures und versucht auch nicht gezielt, den Minimoog klanglich zu emulieren. Ken MacBeth hat 2012 und 2013 den Minimoog abermals als Vorlage für Synthesizer genommen in Form von Micromac-R und Micromac-D, die im Prinzip derselbe Synthesizer sind, nur einmal als Eurorack-Modul und einmal als Desktopsynthesizer. Auch diese beiden Synths sind gegenüber dem Minimoog und sogar gegenüber dem M3X besser ausgestattet und wollen keine direkten Minimoog-Klone sein. AJH Synth Unter dem Namen MiniMod bietet AJH Synth seit 2014 eine Reihe von Eurorack-Modulen an, die zusammen eine analoge Hardware-Kopie eines frühen R.A. Moog bzw. Musonics Minimoog Model D ergeben, also vor jeglichen werksseitigen Veränderungen. Allerdings sind hier alle Oszillatoren baugleich, um nicht verschiedene unterschiedliche VCO-Module notwendig zu machen, und besitzen jeweils alle Fähigkeiten aller drei Oszillatoren des originalen Minimoog Model D. Außerdem sind für beide Hüllkurven separat die Release-Phasen schaltbar. Behringer Nachdem Behringer auf Basis des Roland Juno-106 den DeepMind-12 vorgestellt hatte, wurde auf Gearslutz spekuliert, was für Synthesizer Behringer sonst noch als kostengünstige Klone anbieten könnte. Man kam auf den Minimoog, und am 4. März 2017 kam von Uli Behringer selbst ein Post, der erstmals einen Minimoog-Nachbau von Behringer teaste. Vier Tage später gab es ein erstes 3D-Rendering des Behringer D und die Ankündigung, ihn auf der Superbooth auszustellen. Am zweiten Tag der Messe stand dann am Behringer-Stand tatsächlich ein erster Prototyp des Behringer D. Von den Spezifikationen und dem Panel-Layout her hält sich der Behringer D eng an den Minimoog Model D bis hin zu ähnlichen Potikappen und Kippschaltern und zum Fehlen eines Speichers. Er fällt allerdings relativ klein aus, weil er wahlweise als Ganzes in ein Eurorack einbaubar ist und daher eine Anzahl an Patchbuchsen auf der Vorderseite hat, wo sich auch die MIDI-Buchsen und der USB-Anschluß befinden. Roland und Studio Electronics Am 20. Juni 2017 kündigte Roland in seiner Boutique-Reihe erstmals einen Analogsynthesizer und erstmals eine Imitation eines Nicht-Roland-Synthesizers an: den SE-02. Dieser versucht zwar nicht, den Minimoog optisch zu imitieren, ahmt ihn aber auf Basis der diskreten Klangerzeugung des Studio Electronics SE-1 nach, die selbst auf den originalen Minimoog-Schaltungen beruht, und bietet daher wie die Studio-Electronics-Eigenentwicklungen Klangspeicherplätze. Außerdem hat Roland einen Step-Sequenzer integriert. Roland selbst vermied aber in der Ankündigung jeglichen Hinweis auf die Verwandtschaft zum Minimoog. Software-Emulationen Der Minimoog dürfte der am häufigsten in Software nachgeahmte Synthesizer sein: * Steinberg Model E * Creamware Minimax (als Plugin für Creamware Pulsar und Scope, als digitaler Pultexpander Creamware/Sonic Core Minimax ASB und in Creamware Noah und Use Audio Plugiator) * Minimogue * Arturia Minimoog V (in Form von Modulen auch enthalten in Arturia Origin) und MiniV3 * Gforce Minimonsta * U-he Diva ist kein spezialisierter Minimoog-Klon, repliziert aber alle Bestandteile eines Minimoog auf hohem Niveau und kann einen ganzen Minimoog emulieren * Native Instruments Monark * Synapse Audio The Legend * Am 23. Mai 2012 feierte Google Bob Moogs 78. Geburtstag mit einem Doodle, das dem Minimoog nachempfunden ist. Das Besondere: Dieses Doodle ist per Maus und Tastatur spielbar, vollständig regelbar, hat tatsächlich einen Großteil Architektur des Minimoog bis hin zu den drei Oszillatoren, und das Gespielte kann mit einem Vierspurrecorder aufgezeichnet werden. Liste markanter Einsätze * ABBA ** ABBA (1975) *** Einer der bekanntesten Einsätze eines Minimoog bei ABBA, gespielt von Benny Andersson, ist die Sechzehntelfigur vorm Refrain – ein zweistimmiger Overdub. ** „Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)“ (Single, 1979) *** Der Minimoog steuert hier die synthetischen Baßfiguren bei. ** Auf der 1979er Tour hatte Benny einen Minimoog im Einsatz, dessen Gehäuse weiß foliert worden war. ** The Visitors (1981) *** Ein für den Minimoog sehr untypischer Sound ist das Uhrticken in „Like An Angel Passing Through My Room“. Hier zeigt sich, wie schnell die Hüllkurven des Minimoog sein können. * Emerson, Lake & Palmer ** Pictures At An Exhibition (1971) *** Bei Live-Aufführungen dieses Albums definierte Keith Emerson auf seinem Minimoog (Nr. 1203) die Art, wie Keyboarder noch Jahrzehnte später den Pitch Bender und das Modwheel einsetzen sollten. * Jean Michel Jarre ** Chronologie (1993) *** Der ewige ARP- und EMS-User Jarre fand erst in den frühen 90ern zum Minimoog. Von diesem stammt besonders die markante Bassline von „Chronologie 6“. * Kraftwerk ** Ralf Hütter nutzte neben einem Moog-Modularsystem ab der Autobahn auch einen Minimoog, und zwar auch live. Bei Kraftwerk-Konzerten konnte es durchaus mehrere Pausen geben, in denen die notorisch instabilen Moogs gestimmt werden mußten. * Manfred Mann's Earth Band ** Watch (1973) *** Das Synthsolo in der Albumversion von „Davy's On The Road Again“ spielte Manfred Mann auf einem Minimoog, der gemäß Oberheim-Anleitung mit CV/Gate-Ausgängen modifiziert worden war. Man hört sowohl den Minimoog als auch das von diesem angesteuerte SEM. ** Manfred Mann hatte insgesamt vier Minimoogs. Ein weiterer davon war nachgerüstet worden mit einem vierten Oszillator und hatte einen Ribbon anstelle eines der Wheels. * Pink Floyd ** Wish You Were Here (1975) *** Die Leadfigur in „Shine On You Crazy Diamond Part 1“ entstammt Rick Wrights Minimoog. *** Die dreistimmige Synthbrass-Figur im Titelsong spielte er mit dem monophonen Minimoog per Overdubbing in drei Durchgängen ein. * Tubeway Army ** Replicas (1979) *** Tubeway Army war eigentlich eine Punkband. Als aber bei den Aufnahmen zu Replicas der Frontmann Gary Numan im Studio einen zufällig herumstehenden Minimoog entdeckte und aus Langeweile darauf herumspielte, beschloß er einen musikalischen Richtungswandel zum Synthpop und schuf den größten Hit der Band, „Are ‚Friends‘ Electric?” Die Synthesizersounds in diesem Song kommen folglich alle von diesem Minimoog. (To be continued) Quellen The Lords of the Mini: Minimoog SN History Synthmuseum.com: Moog Synthmuseum.com: Minimoog Attack Magazine: The World's Most Desirable (And Valuable) Electronic Music Gear Mashable: Minimoog: Anatomy of the World's First Portable Synthesizer Sun Ra Research: Robert Moog Conversation (Wayback Machine, 31. Oktober 2000) Rock's Backpages Library: Billboard, 24 January 1970, Mini-Moog to Be Unveiled Muff Wiggler: Minimoog CV/Gate output? Lintronics MIDI Converter Kenton MIDI Retrofit Kit for Moog Minimoog Kenton MIDI control for the Moog Minimoog Monozelle: Minimoog Hollow Sun: Minimoog Brain Salad Surgery: Minimoog Moog Music Forum: The Manfred Mann Minimoog/Oberheim SEM combo AJH Synth Minimod Gearslutz: Behringer Mini model D? A good idea? Kommentar von Uli Behringer Amazona: Superbooth 2017: Behringer D, Minimoog Clone Bonedo: Superbooth 17: Behringer D – der Minimoog Clone ist da! Minimoog Model D Reissue Roland Boutique SE-02 The Final Countdown: Minimoog Model D Production Ending Weitere Links * Amazona: Blue Box: Minimoog * KEYBOARDS Magazin: Minimoog – Godfather of Synth * Vintage Synth: Moog Minimoog – Die Jahresangaben im Fließtext sind überwiegend falsch. Dafür gibt es von der Audities Foundation Bilder aller vier Prototypen und eins, das die Prototypen Model A bis C und einen Serien-Minimoog zeigt, jeweils mit passendem Flightcase. Daran ist zu erkennen, wieviel kompakter der klappbare Model C sein kann als seine starren Vorgänger. * Till Kopper hat ebenfalls Bilder der ersten drei Prototypen. * Technische Daten des 2016er Minimoog Model D Reissue Kategorie:1970 erschienen Kategorie:1981 eingestellt Kategorie:Synthesizer Kategorie:Analogsynthesizer Kategorie:Monophone analoge Synthesizer Kategorie:Speicherlose monophone Analogsynthesizer Minimoog Minimoog Kategorie:44 Tasten Kategorie:Elektronische Instrumente mit Hardware-Nachbauten Kategorie:Elektronische Instrumente mit Software-Emulationen